


iAnthology

by UnsungDude4



Category: iCarly
Genre: Anthology Series, F/F, Futanari, Future, G!P, Girl Peen, Multiple Timelines, Past, Revenge, Shemale, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: A repost of my story from Fanfiction.net, where I do different stories, either one shots, or maybe continue them down the road. I thought this was gonna be fun to do, so I've continued to do it.Updated every so often.





	1. Pilot: My Sister Helps me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the pilot chapter that got me to start this Anthology series. I'm, honestly, thinking of continuing it, but I don't know how. Thought to put it here because it seems fitting.  
> It's also inspired by a similar anthology/one-shot series from Fanfiction.net, which if I could remember the name, I'd credit the person. If you've read it, you should be able to pick out the references I threw in.

 

**'I was pounding into her, making her scream as I slammed in, then pulled almost all the way out, then repeated the process. She was so tight. Not necessarily helping matters was that I was 9'' long & 2-3'' wide.**

**Wait, am I getting ahead of myself? Sorry. I'll back things up a bit. See, it all started around the time my twin sister Melanie & I turned 12. Oh yeah, I'm female. I'm Sam Puckett for crying out. How is it possible we're identified twins except where it really matters? Hell if I will fully know, but the doctor said it had something to do with our chromosomes getting a bit shaken up while we were in the womb, so I grew a dick & balls instead of a pussy, like my sister here. Anyways, yeah, it started when we were 12. I was starting to notice girls in a new way. Mel was also starting to notice boys in a new way.**

**It was just a year later that I had my first girlfriend & Mel had her first boyfriend, & no, let me put those qualms to rest, it wasn't Carly. She's nice & everything, but so not my type. It was a fan who watched iCarly who was gay & wanted to go out with me. It went really well, but when we were 14 & started getting really close, make out sessions in my room & what not, I eventually told her my secret & she didn't want to be with me.**

**Don't you hate that when you're dating a girl for over a year & she finds out you have a dick, then suddenly doesn't want anything to do with you? I digress.**

**So yeah. I never got to go that far with her. Mel on the other hand was another story. Almost a complete flip of a coin. She had several different boyfriends between that time & when we were 17. She's a nice girl, but when it comes to guys, she's an animal. I can't count the number of times I came home & heard them going at it in her room. I was so jealous. How could my twin get more sex than me? Granted, I didn't try very much, but what the fuck? Why can't girls ask me out?**

**Anyways, I was just really depressed. I can't count the times I was just in my room jerking it to porn then feeling so lonely afterwards. It's not like I didn't try, just not that much. I got really close at some parties I went to over the years, but they'd always be too drunk to stay awake long enough to get their clothes off. Why God? What could I have possibly done?**

**Anywho, one morning on a weekend in December, Christmas Day I believe, I was in the shower at around 7:00 AM. My body won't let me sleep longer. I then got out of the shower, towel around my waste. What's the point if it's my room & I'm alone to wear it any higher? I got out of the bathroom & I saw Mel sitting on my bed crying.'**

"What's up, Mel?" I asked.

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she sniffs.

"Hey, hey," I say, going to comfort her by wrapping my arm around her & her head rested on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. "It's ok. Shh..."

"I wish I was like you, all strong & without any care towards relationships."

"Wait. What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yeah. You haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend in years, so I wish I was more like you."

"Woah woah woah. Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm against relationships."

"Oh. Sorry. So why don't you have someone in your life?"

"Well," I say standing up leaving her to look at me. "It's hard to explain," I turn towards her.

"Hard how?"

"Well," I say sitting down. "You know how I had that girlfriend who ran out of here disgusted years ago & how I resist every guy that comes on to me at parties?"

"Yeaahhh."

"The reason she ran out & why I don't like guys that way... is..." I hesitate as I sense an awkward moment coming. See, I haven't told her I have a dick yet. It just hasn't come up, ok!? That kind of shit happens! "I guess the best way to explain is to show you," I say, then I slowly remove the front of my towel, exposing my lower half. I was pretty big, being semi-hard & all. She had this great look of surprise, which only made me smile.

"How have you not told me about this sooner!?" she asked.

"Didn't come up."

"This is why she ran out?" she pointed at it. I nodded. "It's bigger than any of my ex-boyfriends' dicks. Good for you," she added. That only boosted my confidence, which transferred down to my lower region, lengthening my part by a few centimeters. "I see that gave you a confidence boost."

**Damn! She noticed.**

"Can I touch it?" This was something I had to think about. If I said 'yes,' this could lead to us going farther than any siblings should.

"Sure, but be gentle," I said. Oh god, what did I say!?

"Ok," she says, excitedly. She reaches her hand out towards it, then gripped it & lifted it up. She then relocated her hand by sliding it down to my base. I moaned at the feeling, which was great. Definitely better than my own hand.

"My god, so hot & hard. Can't believe you really don't have a girlfriend," she says, sliding her hand up & down slightly.

"Tell me, have you ever had sex, ever?" She asks.

"No, like you said, I've only had the one girlfriend. She was so against men that she didn't want any part of me after she found out," I respond.

"Pity," she says, speeding up her hand a bit. I moaned in pleasure. I leaned back on my bed & tilted my head back & closed my eyes, half of my brain liking what was happening, but the other half was trying to overpower the other, but was lost in the pleasure.

**'Mel got faster with her strokes. She switched hands for a minute, then switched back, then stopped for a minute & I heard fabric move, then hit the floor. Then again. I looked up & she was completely topless. She started jerking me with both hands, then spit on it, which felt a bit, well, moist. She spread it around with her hands.**

**Did she even know I reopened my eyes?**

**She then paused for a minute, looking contemplated. She licked her lips.**

**Was she going to-? Oohhhh! Yep, she did.**

**She sank down quick & took my head in her mouth. She twirled her tongue all around it a few times, which caused me to inhale sharply.**

**She sank a few more inches, then stopped as I believe I was at the opening to her throat. She peered up to meet my eyes, then winked & smiled.**

**So hot!**

**She went fully down, letting me into her throat. She got down to the base & stopped. She then started to choke, so she got off until I was at the tip of her mouth. She grabbed the top, then started kissing all around it. She then stuck out her tongue & licked all around it, coating it in saliva. I'm pretty sure I was leaking precum like a faucet. Then she took me back in her mouth, really kicking up the speed with her bobs & jerks.**

**Soon, I felt a buildup. She must've sensed it or something, as she just clamped on, & I came into her throat. She drank it all, as it came out in ropes. Man, can she suck some d.**

**She finally got off & we both panted. She looked at me.'**

"Why'd you  **(pant)**  do that?" I finally asked.

"I've always wanted to be with you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Ever since we turned 13, there's something about you I've been attracted to. Now that I know you have a penis, I couldn't let this opportunity pass."

"You wanna have sex with me?"

"Oh yeah," she gets up, turns around, takes off her skirt & panties (God, I hate that word), gets on the other end of the bed, bends over, & looks back at me. "Come fuck me."

"Really?"

"Yes, come. Quickly!"

**'I wondered. Could I really do this? I mean, handjobs & blowjobs are one thing. Sex is something else entirely.'**

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever wanted to have sex & especially with me?"

"Well, yeah, of course I have. I just never expected you to be so...willing."

"Oh trust me, I'm willing. Now come on."

**'I inched closer towards her.'**

"What if I get you pregnant?"

"I can't get pregnant, don't you know that?"

"No. You've never mentioned that to me."

"Really? I could've sworn I told you about it."

"Nope. Don't remember that."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I found out a few years ago that I can't have kids. Anyways, get in me!"

**'I inched closer to her. She was looking at me with lust in her eyes. I grabbed ahold of my rehardening cock, then positioned it near her opening. I then put the head in. She was so tight as I slipped into her, surprisingly. I let out a moan as my sister took my virginity.**

**Ok, I might be disgusting, but you gotta admit this shit his hot.**

**She was so wet. I got all the way in & just paused a moment. I couldn't believe my senses. I was having sex. Not only that, but I was balls deep in my twin sister. I then started moving out, then forced my way back in. I soon got into a slow rhythm after grabbing ahold of Mel's toned ass.'**

"Come on, Sam. Kick off the brakes already," Mel said, obviously satisfied, but not very much enthused.

**'I then started to move faster, moving at the fastest I felt I could go. Man, did she moan in pleasure. I smiled & chuckled a bit as I quickly showed her what I could do.'**

"Oh, that's the spot!" Mel yelled. She grabbed on to the edge of the bed, as I stopped gripping her ass & let her back it up herself. Man she's so sexy. I then grabbed back on & pounded back into her. She moaned loudly, as the bed squeaked.

"You like that, bitch!?" I ask.

"Fuck yeah!" She yelled.

"Yeah? Who's pussy is this from now on!?"

"Yours!"

"Who's!?"

"Yours! It's fucking yours!"

"Damn right it is!" I yell, then kept speeding into her.

"Oh shit! Cumming!" Mel yelled, then came. The force was so great, it ejected me from her. She was so weak from her orgasm that she just laid there, trying to catch her breath.

**'I immediately crawled back up to her, flipped her over, then positioned my whole body over hers. I then reentered her, fucking her missionary style, going slow so she can catch her breath. She was just so hot, so I captured her lips with mine & we started an intense mak-out sesh. Our tongues were immediately locked into a battle for dominance.**

**After a bit of that position, I laid back while pushing her up. She sat up for only a few seconds on me before falling forward. I grabbed her ass & moved her up & down my length. The sounds of two identical girls & the smell of sweat & sex filled the room.**

**Soon, I reached my breaking point & came into her. After that, we just laid there, thinking about what just happened. After our breaths slowed a lot, we kissed again, again with so much passion. We pulled away & she rolled over next to me.'**

"Man, so that's what I've been missing all these years," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah & I can't believe I've not tried this before," she said & reached down to my softened cock.

"You sure you won't get pregnant or don't have any STDs or anything?"

"Trust me, I'm entirely certain. Besides, we're not done here."

"What?"

"Yep," she says, getting up & dragging me to the edge of the bed. She bent down on to her knees & put my dick in her mouth. I bent back, supporting myself with my arms & watching her practically swallow my meat. This made me get hard again. Once she felt that I was hard enough, she stood up, turned around, lined me up with her lips, then sank on me. She started to go slowly up, then down on me. She did this & got into a good rhythm. I put my right hand on her cheek as I laid back, letting her ride me. As she bent forward, she looked back at me with a smirk.

"You like this position? It's called cowgirl."

"What's not to like?"

"Don't get too cocky, sis. I'm not gonna be doing this that much longer."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she says, grinding into my hip, swirling my cock around inside her. She then got off, which forced me to exit her. She then grabbed it & pulled me up by it, then bent over the bed, legs spread. I knew what to do.

**'I lined my cock up with her pussy & slowly entered. As she moaned in happiness, I stepped it up a notch & lifted her feet off the floor, then shifted her around on to the bed. I had to exit her, but only briefly, as I got on the bed, then reentered her, having a bit of force in my thrusts, which were then dropped a bit when I started speeding up.**

**Now we're back to where it started, skin slapping together, moans of pleasure filling the room, & me having the best sex I've ever had, with my twin sister. We were grunting as I pounded into her.**

**We continued like that for a while, neither of us saying anything, just me holding on to her hips, going in & out. I threw my head back in pleasure. Soon, I grabbed her arms & forced her upright. I used my left arm to play with her clit, which made her moan even louder than she was before. I felt her walls clamp around my dick, then she came. I couldn't hold it any longer & came inside of her. She turned her head & kissed me. We then collapsed backwards & covered ourselves with my blanket again, then fell asleep.'**

 


	2. Story 1: Domination

**Sam was just sitting outside of the cafeteria at school with her backpack on, listening to music, waiting for the last bell to ring for school to get out.**

"Hey, Sam."

"Missy," Sam said, taking one headphone off her ear. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know what this is about. That night at the dance."

"And…?"

"The fact that you totally flaked on our fight that was supposed to happen."

"I didn't flake. Carly drank too much of the spiked punch, so I had to take her home. I'd much rather help out my best friend than fight."

"Blah, blah, blah. Call it whatever you want, but it was flaking & you know it."

"I never agreed to fight you in the first place. You just challenged me & I didn't get to say no before you stormed off. I was never going to fight you."

**The bell rang.**

"And now that the school day's over, I bit you adieu," she said, putting her headphone back on, turning the song to All Time Low's 'Break Your Little Heart,' & started walking.

"Ugh, that blonde bitch. I need to get some dirt on her," she reached into her jacket pocket & held her phone in her hand. "What kind of secrets are you hiding, Sammy?" she said, then started walking after Sam, slow enough where Sam, hopefully, wouldn't notice her.

**They were walking along the sidewalk. Sam didn't notice her because she was too busy listening to her music & rocking out.**

"Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy/It's the death of a Nuclear Family/Staring up at you…" Sam sang.

'God, how far away does she live? We've been walking for, almost, 10 minutes!' Missy thought.

**Sam then turned off the sidewalk as she cut through the lawn & went to the door of her house, unlocked it, then walked in the door.**

"Ah, so  _that's_  where you live, eh, Sammy?" Missy said as she followed, but crouched down in front of the front window.

**She didn't see much but the furniture. Then, she saw Sam walk from a doorway with a sandwich down the hallway. She looked around & saw a gate door, so she opened the latch & walked into the backyard. She was still crouched, then she looked through the windows. The first thing she saw was a bathroom. Then she saw a bedroom with Sam's backpack on the bed.**

'Bingo,' she thought.

**Sam then came out of the door which, as Missy saw, was a bathroom, & sat on her bed, putting a small blanket over herself, then went on her iPhone, which she plugged into the wall charger. Missy waited a few minutes, then she saw Sam pull down her pants underneath the blanket, letting them fall off her legs as he bent her legs so her knees were pointed towards the roof, then kicked them off her bed, leaving just boxers on underneath.**

'All right, finally! Showtime,' Missy thought, taking out her phone, went to the camera & started taking video.

**Sam moved her hand under the blanket. She moved it up & down at a good pace. She continued for a few more minutes, then finally sped up her motions until she finally hit her climax. She then put her boxers back on, then got up & went into her bathroom.**

"Hmm, boxers. All right, Sammy. Let's see how big you like your dildos," Missy said, then slid the window open slowly & quietly entered the room. She made her way to Sam's bed & pulled the blanket off, but didn't see anything.

'What?' she thought. 'Wait, now that I think about it, she didn't pull anything out before she masturbated.'

"Confused?" Sam asked as she appeared out of the bathroom doorway. She walked all the way to the window & slid it shut, then locked it.

"Oh, Sam," she stopped recording. "Funny meeting you here."

"In my room, in my house…care to correct that?"

"Uh…"

"No matter. You're caught red-handed."

"No. You are. I recorded you masterbating."

"A video that, if you upload it, I can have you arrested for trespassing & recording me without my consent."

"Crap!"

"Yeah. Now, if you wanna get out of here without a pummeling, which I can legally do since you're trespassing in my house, you'll first delete that video."

"Ugh. All right," she said, unlocking her phone & went to the pictures app.

"Give me the phone," Sam said, holding out her hand. Missy did so, grudgingly. Sam then deleted the video, then went to her recently deleted folder, then permanently deleted it. She handed her back the phone.

"There. Are we good?"

"Not yet. Now, you''ll strip naked."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Get naked for me."

"Why?"

"Because," she took a snapshot with her phone of Missy. "I have proof of your trespassing in my house. Now, strip."

**Missy let out an exasperated sigh. She took off her jacket, putting her phone in a pocket, then threw it on Sam's bed.**

"You know you're gonna get it at school tomorrow," she said, taking off her shoes & socks, then her skirt.

"We'll see. Just keep going," she said as Missy took off her shirt. She looked at the front of her boxers & noticed a wet spot that was almost dry.

"Why do you have a dry wet spot on the  _front_  of your boxers?" she asked.

"You'll see. Keep going."

**Missy rolled her eyes, then pulled her panties down, then unhooked her bra, letting them drop to the ground. Sam took another pic.**

"Nice rack. What are you, a C-cup?"

"Yep. Now what?"

"Just stand there. I'll let you know what's next," she said, taking her own shirt & bra off.

"Not a bad rack yourself, If I can give you any compliment. What are you, a D-Cup?"

"Double," Sam said, then started to walk around Missy. She stopped behind her. "Hmm. I've never really stopped to notice before, but you have a nice ass."

"Why thank-" Missy started, but then stopped as Sam felt it. "-You."

"Surprised? I don't blame you," she said, quietly, into her hear. "I'll let you in on something of an open secret. I'm attracted to girls, not guys."

"Oh really?" Missy said, turning her head a bit.

"I'll let you know when you can move," Sam said, moving her head back with her hands gently. She then backed up a small step back, then pulled her boxers down & breathed out. " _That's_  better."

**Missy wondered what she meant, before Sam took a step forward & she felt a warm fleshy-feeling thing on her ass. It moved all over before finally resting on her crack.**

"I'll let you in on another, actual, secret,' she whispered in her ear. "I have a cock."

"What?" Missy asked quietly as she was in shock.

"Yep. What you're feeling on your ass, that's an almost 8-inch, hard, cock right there."

"Really?"

"Yep. Here, feel it for yourself," she said, taking Missy's right wrist in her had, then brought her hand behind her back to feel it. She gripped it in her hand & felt all over it. Sam let out a contented sigh.

"No wonder you don't have a dildo. You masterbated by jerking off."

"Yep & it wasn't enough. I rarely get to see another girl naked in front of me anymore, even before & after gym. All those cockteases barely get out of their bras when changing, so I'm always left with blue balls. Oh yeah, I have those too," she said, quietly in a raspy voice in her ear.

"So  _that's_  why you're a loner. Only hanging out with Carly & Freddie."

"Well, that & I'm an introvert. Now, turn around, but don't look down. Only look straight ahead," Sam instructed.

**Missy turned around, slowly, letting go of Sam's cock. Sam then put her hands on her shoulders, then pushed down & Missy bend her knees, then got on them as she came face-to-face with the thing she just felt in her hand a moment ago.**

"Now that you see it," Sam began. "Suck it."

"What?" Missy said, mesmerized.

"You heard me. Suck it. Grab it, give it a few jerks, wet your lips, then take it in your mouth, & suck it," she responded.

**Missy, not knowing what to do, followed her instructions. She took her in her hand, feeling it, gave it a few slow jerks, then slowly licked her lips, then took it in her mouth. Sam moaned as she sank on to it. Missy didn't know what to think of the situation. Was it a dream, or real? Whatever it was, she couldn't make heads or tail of it.**

"Good girl. Now, move back & forth on it," she said & Missy started moving slowly.

"Oh yeah. Look me in the eyes," she said & Missy looked up at her, seeing the grin on her face. "Now, get ready," she said & Missy wondered what she meant.

**Soon enough, she found out as Sam grabbed the back of her head & started making her go faster. She didn't go deep, but she did fit most of her cock in her mouth. Missy didn't know what to think. She was being mouth-fucked by a girl with a dick at the moment. She started staring at the abdomen in front of her.**

"Move your tongue all around my cock," Sam ordered.

**Missy did as she was ordered. She swirled her tongue, tasting the dick.**

"You like the taste, bitch?"

**She didn't answer.**

"Answer me."

"Mmm," Missy moaned, not knowing how to answer.

"Oh yeah. Keep moaning. The vibrations feel great."

**Missy kept moaning as Sam ordered.**

"Oh yeah. Get ready & hold your breath," Sam said, going faster & deeper. She kept going until she buried herself in Missy's throat & came. "Oh yeah," she said after she was done.

**She then pulled slowly out of Missy's throat. Missy coughed.**

"You ever give head before?" Sam said, panting.

"No."

"Really? With all those parties you go to?" Sam said, going over to her nightstand by her bed & reaching inside the drawer. "Though, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You do scare guys off with your coldness. You ever have sex either."

"No…why?" she said, fearing the answer.

"Because…" Sam said, getting a small square out of the drawer, opening it, taking out the contents, then put it on her dick, & started rolling it on.

**She turned as she rolled it & started speaking.**

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you."

"What? No no no no no no no no," she said, standing up.

"I'm  _not_  letting you inside my pussy. My mouth is one thing, that's another thing entirely. You may have caught me off guard before, but I still have enough wits about me to know when to get the fuck out," she said, picking up some of her clothes. "Besides, you permanently deleted the video & those pictures you took could've easily been photoshopped. You have nothing on me."

"Not so fast. When I was walking home, I raised my phone up to take a snapchat to send to Carly. When I saw you behind me in the camera, I quickly took a picture of that," she said, showing her the picture on her phone. "And when I got home, I emailed it to myself, so I have multiple copies. Then there's  _this_ ," she said, taking a picture of Missy. "You naked," she showed her. "And, you don't know the passcode to my phone, so you can't delete it," she threw her phone on her bed. "Now, get on the bed, on all fours, & prepare to take my cock in your pussy," she said & Missy was dumbfounded.

" **(Light growl)**  Fine," she said, grudgingly.

**She put down her clothes down & got on Sam's bed, facing away on all fours. She braced herself as Sam got on the bed behind her & lined her dick up with her entrance. Sam wiped her head on the entrance with one hand, using her other hand to reach down & play with Missy's clip, causing her to moan a bit & get a little wet. She couldn't help but think as to why Sam was bothering. Sam then slowly inched inside her as she winced. Sam kept going until she felt a barrier.**

"Ooh. You  _weren't_  lying. I can feel your hymen. Welp," she pushed in slightly more. Missy felt searing pain as it happened. "Say, 'goodbye' to it," she said as she slid inside until she was all the way in. She stopped, feeling the surrounding walls clamped on her. "Man, this feels great. You're so tight. I haven't had a pussy like this in a while."

"So, you've fucked other girls before?"

"Just a few close friends. We get each other off sometimes. You ok?"

"The hell do you care about  _my_  feelings?" she asked.

"You should enjoy your first time. I'm not heartless, I just don't like being fucked with. I  _give_  the fucking, not  _take_  the fucking," she said, as she started slowly, but kind of forcefully, thrusting in & out of Missy.

"Well, go slow if you really care. I'm still hurting here."

"All right," she said as she kept going the pace she started.

 **Missy tried to make the best of what was happening. Sam then reached down & played with her clit a bit more, adding more pleasure to the pain, dulling the pain a bit. Sam kept going, speeding up a little. Slowly, Missy was feeling less pain & more pleasure as she did. She then started getting into it. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure. Sam felt her start to loosen up a bit, so she sped up a little more. Missy threw her head down, eyes closed & a slight smile on her face. Sam saw. She then backed out, then stood up on the bed & stood over Missy's ass. She straightened her out, put a pillow under her head, & put her back at a 90 degree angle. She then sunk down & lined herself back up with Missy's entrance, then inched back into her, thrusting. Missy started moaning a bit as she felt the dick thrusting & the balls slapping her clit lightly, which told Sam to go faster, so she did. She increased her speed to the fastest she could go. Missy moaned more loudly into the pillow. Sam smirked at the girl she was pleasing before her. She then felt a familiar feeling & she then came into the condom, slowing down slightly. **  
**She then exited Missy & flipped her on her back, then re-entered her, thrusting on her last leg as Missy panted. Sam could tell she was close. Sam then played with her clit more, getting her closer, Missy then screamed a bit as she was getting there, so Sam opened her legs up more, getting in deeper, & sank her front on to Missy's, putting her arms under her back, thrusting hard, then she put her hands behind Missy's head & kissed her deeply as Missy couldn't take it anymore & she came. The feeling caused Sam to cum again too, filling the condom more close to the brim. She then stopped thrusting, laying there a moment on top of Missy, kissing her. Missy then used what strength was left in her to pull Sam's head off of her with her hair. Sam then smiled at her & planted another last kiss on her before sitting up on her bed, taking the condom off & threw it in the trash.**  
**Missy was left stunned there as she was gathering her thoughts. Sam then laid down next to her.**

"How was it? I felt you cum, so you must've gotten something out of it," Sam asked her.

**Missy turned her head with a blank expression on her face.**

"Well?" Sam said, head on her hand, which was attached to her arm, laying partially on the bed, then bent up to hold her head.

"This. Never. Happened. And neither of us will ever speak of this  _again_. Got it?"

"Yeah, totally. You enjoy it?"

"Your dick got me off. Don't ever ask again," she said, getting up & getting dressed.

"It was more of my technique, in addition to my dick, that got you off. Remember, I've had practice at this," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"However you put it, you initiated it, it happened, now we don't eve speak of this encounter again. Got it?" Missy said, almost fully-clothed.

"Yeah, sure. So, I cracked you?" she asked. Missy put on her shirt, then her backpack, & walked to the door. "Hey," she looked at her. "You ever wanna go another round, I'm always free," Sam said, laying on her left side, feet close to Missy, head held up by her hand, seductively as her dick lay flaccid on her leg. Missy quickly inhaled & exhaled, looking at her, then opened the door & walked out, closing the door behind her. Sam heard the front door open & close.

"I cracked her," she said, lying back on her bed with her phone.

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**


	3. Story 2: Intergalactic Fights

**Setting: Futuristic AU 2017, basically _Blade Runner_  with Aliens.**

**...**

**Sam was fighting her opponent in the MMA ring. Se was going at it hard, as she was continually punching her into the floor. The other female was very dazed, so Sam just punched her once more in the head & she went down. The ref counted to 10 & declared Sam the victor. Sam walked back to her corner, put on her robe, got her water bottle, & took a swig while walking back to the locker room. She went to her locker & put her bottle, robe, & gloves in it, then sat on the bench behind her.**

"Hey, Sam," Shelby said as she entered the room & went to her locker, doing the same as Sam just did.

"Hey, Shelby."

"Great match. I just saw the replay after mine."

"Yeah, if you say so," she replied, taking her sports bra off & throwing it into her locker.

"Don't you like the fact that you won?" Shelby said, taking off her bra.

"Well, yeah, but the match was just  _boring_ ," she said, taking off her shoes & socks.

"How so?" she said, leaning on a locker between hers & Sam's, crossing her arms.

"Well, I mean," she stood up & took off her shorts. "These chicks aren't much of a challenge for me. Between my diet, my training, my working out, & the dicks these people give us if we wanna enter this sport, these alien chicks aren't much of a challenge for us."

"I get ya. I've been here a bit longer than you, so I was able to move up in my weight class. Don't worry, I bet you'll be eligible for the same thing soon."

"I hope.  _God_ , I'm horny," she took off her boxers. Her hard 8-inch cock standing at attention.

"Me too," Shelby said, following suit. She took her shorts & underwear off slowly, so her cock slowly flexed as the waistband slid down. She then gripped it & gave herself a few wanks.

**Sam walked over to a wall with a computer, as did Shelby.**

"Sam Puckett."

"Shelby Marx."

**The computer beeped & created two female asses & pussies. They then lined their cocks up with the pussies & sank in, then let out deep exhales.**

"God, the fact that they don't at least let us jerk off for several days before these matches really kills me," she said, dreamily.

"Same."

**They both then grabbed the asses & started moving, first out as they were balls deep, then went back in with ease, as the pussies created enough lube for them. They slowly picked up more speed as they went.**

"Y'know, I never thought that I'd have a dick & be fucking my own pussy in a million years," Sam said.

"Me either."

"It's good that they scanned our bodies for us to have these while we have these dicks."

"Yeah."

**They continually picked up speed until they both came in the pussies hard, then slid out of them. They were both panting.**

"Not as good as the real thing, though."

"Yeah."

"Mind if I fuck your ass?"

"Only I I can fuck  _yours_."

"Deal."

**They both switched places, then took their dicks in their hands, then put their heads up to the puckered buttholes, teasing them. They then looked at each other for a sec, then slowly breached the buttholes, sliding in. They both moaned.**

"Fuck…" Shelby moaned.

"God, Shelby, you're even tighter than  _I_  am," Sam commented.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You must've been such a  _slut_  then," Shelby said, pounding the ass. She started sliding in & out.

"Maybe, but at least I know how it  _feels_  to  _take_  it rather than l _ose_  it now," Sam replied, pounding the ass.

**They went slowly, as they felt the asses contract around their dicks, feeling the pleasure. They increased their speeds, listening to the sounds of their dicks squeezing in & out of the asses. They both couldn't last too much longer after another minute, so they let out loud groans & came in them. They stood there in the asses for a minute as they panted & slowly grew soft. They then exited the asses, then the computer made them disappear. The girls then went back over to their benches & sat.**

"So,  **(inhale)**  how's Carly?" Sam asked.

"She's good. How about Melanie?"

"She's good. Can't believe they signed up to be our personal fucktoys."

"Yeah, but they  _are_  getting paid decently, though."

"Yeah. Ready for our shower?"

"That sounds nice."

**They both went to the showers & did so. After a bit, they were dressed in street clothes at their lockers, with gym bags.**

"All right," a woman said coming in. "Puckett, you're scheduled for a match against Culxaturf of the planet Xion next week. I want you in the gym for training in 2 days. Marx, you have a match coming up in 2 weeks, but I want you to come back in in half a week to begin training Sam."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"You're headed up into the next division with Shelby."

"What?" Sam said, smiling.

"I noticed your attitude over the last few matches. Your in an area you've exceeded your weight class fast & you're unhappy from the lack of challenge, correct?"

"Yep."

"As I thought. I talked to the officials & they agreed that you're due for an upgrade by now, with the progress you're making, so after your next match, you're getting promoted. Be ready for some intense training though. They say this bitch is a tough one, even tougher than the last few put together that you've faced."

"Well, in that case, bring it on. Thanks, Calx."

"No prob. I look after my girls. Now, get plenty of rest over the next 24 hours because your next weeks' training is going to be the most grueling hell you've ever experienced."

"I'm ready."

"You'd better be. Also, get as much sex in as well, because you're gonna be celibate as long as you're training."

"Why do we have to do that anyways?" Shelby asked.

"It helps with concentration, or so is written in your sports books. I don't know a lot about you humans, but I'm  _not_ gonna jinx us because of your labidos due to your…medically-applied appendages' side effects."

"Come one, Calx, you know the only way to tone down our sex drives is either sex, or making the surgeries permanent by making them  _completely_  in sync with our bodies, & we're not about to do that, so sex is our best bet," Shelby said.

"Save it. The regulations for intergalactic MMA mandate that the athletes be able to fight anytime of the year. Scanning your original genitals into the medical computers, then giving you reassignment surgery is the best way for human females to do that. However, since you wanted to keep your ovaries, they transformed your clits into penises, then used your ovaries as your balls in your scrotums. It's not something that we can help if everything's not completely compatible unless you make the surgery permanent. But you both want families at some point & you wanna be able to deliver them yourselves, right?" they both nodded. "So there. You two knew this when you agreed to do it. Besides, doesn't it feel a lot better after waiting a while?" they both looked at each other & nodded while smiling. "So there's not much of a problem. Besides, you could always freeze your eggs, but no. So, quit complaining. Puckett, 2 days. Marx, 4. In a week, you get promoted, Puckett, so bring your game face. Use that sex energy to fuck them up, got it?"

"Yeah!"

"Great. Here's your checks," she handed them the envelopes. "I'll see you both soon," she said, then exited the room.

**Sam & Shelby got their things, then exited the room, then went to their shared apartment.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	4. Story 3: Life of the Party

**Location: Carly Shay's apartment, Seattle WA, USA.**

**Music: 'Life of the Party' by All Time Low.**

**...**

"There, now we got some tunes," Carly said.

"Really? From All Time Low's worst album?" Sam asked.

"I know the album's shit, but I still think this song's decent for background noise."

"Whatever. You set some good tunes in the playlist, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Good."

_Knock, knock, knock_

**Carly went to the door. She opened it.**

"Hey, Carly."

"Missy &…other people," Carly responded, then moved aside so everyone could enter. "Won't you come in?"

"Don't mind if we do."

"Missy," Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Sam."

"Missy."

"Freddie."

"Ok, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Carly asked me to come, since I go to school in Yakama now. Listen, I've been seeing a counsellor…"

"Really?"

"Yes, actually, & she's really helped me see that our feud was really rather petty, so I'm trying to give this thing another try, more peacefully. Freddie, I've gotten you a better upgrade chip to your computer Carly told me you've been wanting," she said, handing it to him from the bag she had.

"Thanks," Freddie said, looking at it.

"And Sam, a lifetime coupon for free Fatshakes at participating fast food restaurants in the US."

"How'd you get this?"

"My cousin is a higher-up at Fatcakes Inc. He hooked me up."

"You're on probation."

"I'm a born-again Christian, probation's kinda my game with God."

"You're a Christian?"

"No," she said in a scoff-like manner.

"Why lie?"

"To see the looks on your faces. You don't need religion to be a better person. Only stupid people believe that. I'm doing this by myself."

"So, enough of this talk. Let's get this party going!" Carly interrupted & turned up the music. Some more people showed up at the door, so she went to get it.

**A few hours later…**

**Carly & Missy were chatting, while Sam was talking to some of the other girls with Freddie.**

"Really? You think?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah, totally," Missy said.

"Ok then," she turned down the volume on the music. "Hey, everybody. Spin the bottle games star now!" she announced & everybody cheered, then got in circles with the empty beer bottles. Sam, Freddie, Carly, Missy, Gibby, the two girls, & some other people sat in one group.

"So, what are the rules?" Sam asked.

"Basically, anything goes unless the group rules it's too much," Missy said, sitting down.

"All right."

"So, Carly, you start things off," Missy said, handing Carly the bottle.

"All right," Carly said, spinning it. It landed on Gibby. "Gibby, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth."

"Have you…ever…um…had a crush on me?"

"Starting off personal. Well, at one point, yeah. I mean, not to  _Freddie's_ level…" the group chuckled. "But, yeah."

"All right," Missy said. "Now, Gibby," she put the bottle in front of him.

"All right," he said, spinning it. It landed on Freddie. "Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"All right, now, you dated Sam for a bit. Did you ever get passed 3rd base?" Sam choked on her drink.

"Well, speaking of 'personal'…Um, we never got passed kissing & dates, so…"

"Ok, we're all a bit more drunk than I expected, but that's good. Freddie," Missy said, handing him the bottle. He spun it & it landed on Missy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you  _really_  believe Sam was a big threat to your & Carly's friendship? I mean, you could've just joined the group back then."

"Ok, switching gears. Uh, yeah, I did. I can't explain my jealousy. I just had an urge to separate them."

"You secretly harboring feelings for one of them?"

"Sorry, but only  _one_ question per round," she spun the bottle & it landed on Sam.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Changed it up from all you pussies."

"Ok. I dare you…to…tell me your most shocking secret. You can whisper it in my ear."

"He, he. Seriously?"

"I'm intrigued. I won't say anything."

"All right," she got up & whispered in Missy's ear. She then went back to her seat.

"Thanks."

"No prob," she spun the bottle & it landed on Missy again.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll see your dare."

"Ok. I dare you to chug an entire can of beer."

"All right," Missy said, getting up & got a beer out of the cooler that was in the living room. She opened it & began sipping, then drank it faster. "Ah," she said after finishing it. "Whoo,  _that'll_  probably get me in the morning," she said, putting the can down & spinning the bottle. It landed on Sam again. She looked towards her.

"Dare."

"I dare  _you_  to chug a can of beer."

"Easy," Sam said, then got a can & chugged it. She then finished it. "Unlike you lightweights,  _I_  can hold my liquor."

"Gotten drunk before?" Freddie asked.

"A few times," she spun the bottle, then it went to Freddie again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"All right, now  _you_  chug a beer."

"Ok," he said, getting one & doing so. "Man, I've drunk a few more than I should've," he said, burping, then spinning the bottle. It landed on Gibby.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to get me a bowl of Doritos for my stomach."

"On it," he said, doing it. He handed Freddie the bowl.

"Thanks," he said, taking a chip & eating it.

"No prob," Gibby said, sitting down & spinning the bottle. It landed on Sam.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…show me your boobs."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ugh. All right. Come on," she said, getting up & walking towards Spencer's room.

**Gibby followed her & they entered Spencer's room, who was off on a trip with Socko for the weekend. She then took off her vest, then her shirt. Gibby looked at her chest as he then lifted up her bra. He looked at her, mesmerized. She then put down her bra after 10 seconds, then put back on her shirt & vest.**

"Satisfied?"

"Oh yeah."

**They walked back out. Sam then spun the bottle as she sat down. It landed on Missy.**

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to twerk for me, with your ass just in your underwear."

"What?"

"You had me tell you a secret. I wanna know what your ass looks like while twerking. Besides, I just had to show Gibby my tits, so it's only fair."

"She's right," Gibby said.

"Ugh, all right," she said, getting up & they went into Spencer's room.

**Sam sat on the bed, legs crossed, looking at Missy, who took off her shoes, then her jeans. She then turned around, put her hands on the dresser in front of her, then proceeded to twerk in front of Sam. Sam smiled & stared at Missy's ass.**

"Nice thong. Looking to get lucky tonight?"

"Shut up," she said, getting done with the twerking. She put her jeans back on, then her shoes.

"Why would I shut up?" Sam asked, standing up. "You just twerked for me."

"Ugh," Missy said & they walked out.

**Missy spun the bottle, then it landed on Freddie.**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Sam ever see  _you_  in your underwear?"

"Um, once, but she was pranking me when we were 12."

"Ah."

**Freddie spun the bottle & it landed on Missy again.**

"Oh god," she said, rubbing her temple.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Sam into Spencer's room for 10 Minutes in Heaven."

"Ooh," some of the others said.

"You mean  _7_ , right?" Sam asked.

"Nope, 10."

"What? Come on," Missy said.

"Oh come on, the lust is in the air, right, guys?" some of them nodded. "10 minutes to get whatever tension you guys have out of the way."

"Um, Carly?" Missy asked.

"I'll allow it," Carly said in a bit of a slur after sipping from her drink. The rest agreed.

"Sam?"

"Hey, it's  _your_  dare. The only question is, can you handle mama?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Well, if you're ok with this, then come on, I guess."

**They both got up & went to Spencer's room. Missy thought back to the secret Sam told her.**

"I have a dick & balls," Sam whispered in her mind.

"Listen, I'm kinda sorry for forcing you to twerk for me. I had just shown my tits to Gibby & you'd made me tell you about my…special part."

"It's ok, I get it. I was just a bit frustrated."

"All right."

"So, were you telling the truth back there, or were you just fucking with me for shock value?"

"I was telling the truth."

"Really?"

"Yep, I have a dick & balls."

"Does Carly know?"

"Yeah."

"Freddie?"

"Oh no. Do you know what kind of shit he could've done to me if he knew?"

"So, he doesn't know & you dated him?"

"I would've told him if we got that far, but I didn't know how far it was going to go. Besides, I still have a pussy, so it's not like I'm entirely a deal breaker. That's the curse of being a futa."

"I see. Anyways, I'm kinda surprised Spencer isn't here," Missy said.

"He went to pitch some more sock ideas to Socko, then they went on a trip. So, you drunk?"

"A little more than tipsy, yeah."

" _Are_  you a lesbian?"

"I don't know, really. I think I might be bi," she said, sitting on the bed.

"That's cool. I am too," Sam said, sitting next to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have been for a while. So, are you attracted to Carly?"

"Kinda, but she's too similar to me when it comes to our body types. I have a feeling she's more of a submissive, which I am too."

"Oh, you've had sex?"

"Yeah, with some of the guys on that boat. It was all I could do to keep from puking constantly."

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Carly told us about your sea sickness, but she figured you grew out of it."

"Well, trust me, I didn't."

"Huh, & sex was the only thing that helped?"

"Most of the time."

"How random."

"Yeah."

"So, you ever participate in 10 Minutes in Heaven before?"

"No, but I have a feeling  _you_  have."

"I know the basics. The two of us are locked in here for 10 minutes & we do whatever we want."

"How should we start?"

"Well,  _are_  you attracted to me?"

"A little."

"Ok. I admit, you're not bad looking yourself. Your ass is also pretty well filled out."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, I guess the next logical thing would be  _this_ …" she kissed Missy & Missy kissed her back. She then went back a bit. "Anything?"

"I think, but just one more to be sure," Missy said, then kissed her again.

**They were lip-locked pretty well. Missy then moved swiftly on top of Sam's lap, sitting on her with her ass. Sam moaned as Missy rubbed her ass on Sam's privates, causing friction. She stopped kissing her so she could pull her head forward, curving her back a bit & looked down where her ass was.**

"Oh yeah, you getting hard with that secret you told me about?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. I've been hard ever since you twerked for me," Sam answered, putting her hands on Missy's hips, grinding into Missy, letting her feel the prize she was going to let her win. "You want it?"

"Oh yeah," Missy answered, then got off the bed & took her jeans off, leaving just her thong. Sam stood up & took hers off, leaving her in her boxers.

"I hate skinny jeans in times like this," Sam said, sitting down.

"Me too," Missy said, taking her shirt off, leaving her in just her bra. Sam did the same.

**Missy went back to the position they were both just in, with her back to Sam & them grinding into each other. She was looking down, but then peered up to see Sam's face, smirking. Sam locked eyes with her, having her upper front teeth over her bottom lip as she felt the friction. She then took her hands, grabbed the waistband, & pulled her thong down. Missy let it fall to the floor. She then did the same to Sam's boxers. Sam lifted her ass up, then Missy pulled her boxers down, letting Sam's dick flop out. She then reached forward & took the dick in her hand.**

"You have condoms?" Missy asked.

"Don't need any. I'm infertile," Sam answered.

"Great," Missy said as she started to jerk her off.

**Missy put her head down to Sam's balls & started to suck on them, eliciting a moan from Sam. She then saw Sam's pussy & stuck a finger in it, slowly going in & out of it, feeling Sam's wetness. Sam moaned even louder. She then aimed Sam's dick at her face, then took the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, causing Sam to moan even more.**

"Hot damn!" Sam said. Missy moaned an 'mm-mmm' & Sam was in heaven.

**Missy started bobbing up & down on Sam's meat, coating it in saliva as she did. She fondled Sam's balls with one hand & fingered her pussy with the other while doing so, sending Sam over the top.**

"I'm gonna cum!" Sam said, then Missy held her head all the way down on her, while increasing her fingering & Sam let out a moan as she released in her mouth.

**Missy held there for a moment, drinking Sam's cum as it came out of her dick. Sam quieted down after a bit & Missy squeezed her urethra to make sure she got all the cum out of her. She then slowly slid her dick out of her mouth with a wet sucking sound, then let it fall out of her mouth, back on to Sam's stomach. She then kissed it, with a loud smooch. Sam was panting & a bit sweaty.**

"Where in the fuck did you learn that?"

"Dick cum settles my stomach. On that ship, I had to suck off a guy almost every day. Eventually, ya have to learn some skill to keep things sexy."

"Wow, you're a slut."

"A little."

"Good for me, but there's something you don't know."

"What?"

"I  _love_ pussy," Sam said, then grabbed Missy by the arms & dragged her back on to the bed, then positioned her on her back.

**Sam kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her tongue. Sam then slowly went down on her, kissing her way down to Missy's breasts, taking one nipple in her mouth & sucking it, causing her to moan, then switched to the other one. She then kissed her way down Missy's abdomen, then got down to Missy's shaved pussy. She stuck her tongue out, then started eating her out. Missy started moaning. Sam then flicked her tongue in Missy's clit, causing even more pleasure. She then started returning the favor & fingered Missy, causing her to moan even more.**

**After a few minutes of that, Missy picked Sam's head up to look at her.**

"Get your big dick inside of me now & don't stop until we've both cum," she said, commandingly.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said, excited, then got herself realigned, having her head up to Missy's & kissed her really quick.

**She then took her cock in her hand & lined the head up with Missy's opening, then slowly slipped the head in. They both breathed out heavily & moaned a bit. Missy had her hands over Sam's shoulders & connected behind her neck. Sam felt how wet she was & assumed she'd be ok for her to start moving, so she started pumping in & out slowly, letting her get used to the size. Missy had a look of getting used to the size, but not hating it. She then wrapped her legs around Sam's waist & had her go faster. Sam obliged & let Missy help her go faster. Missy then moved her head forward & took one of Sam's tits in her mouth, licking & sucking on it, causing Sam to moan more. She unlatched herself, then Sam bent her head down & kissed her deeply, then came up for a sec.**

"I'm gonna cum again," she said in a half-hushed tone.

"Do it inside me, since you said you're infertile," Missy said to her, then Sam smiled.

**She then kissed Missy again, then moved more erratic & fast until she came inside her. Sam then collapsed on top of Missy, low on energy. Missy then rotated them so she was on top.**

"Better stay hard, dickgirl, because I'm not satisfied yet," she said, then began to ride Sam.

"Good thing I need t cum multiple times before my dick goes flaccid," Sam said, panting.

"Good," Missy said, then started to ride her even faster, moaning as she did.

**She then squeezed her own nipples as she road Sam, who grabbed her ass & guided her up & down on her. Missy arched her back as Sam filled her up with her dick. Missy then stopped for a second & rotated 180 degrees so that she was facing away from Sam, grinding her pussy on her dick, showing Sam her ass. Sam, delighted, grabbed her ass again & gave it a few squeezes, then a few smacks. Missy then held herself up with her hands.**

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" she said, then Sam had an idea.

**Sam then sat up & grabbed Missy's boobs from behind & played with her clit, edging her even more closely. She then grabbed Missy's torso, bend her forward, & fucked her doggy-style.**

"Cum for me," she whispered in Missy's ear while bent forward & rubbing her clit. "And I'll cum in you again, shooting blanks deep in your wet cunt, creampieing you."

**Missy couldn't hold on any longer, so she let herself go, moaning loudly as Sam came inside her again, also moaning. They both then fell on to the bed, Sam still wedged inside Missy. They both just laid their, panting, as they recovered, letting their sweat mix as Sam's stomach laid on missy's back. Sam then pulled out of her slowly, hearing the wetness as she exited & feeling her cum pour out of Missy's cunt. Missy felt the warm liquid inside of her & pouring down her legs a bit, feeling complete. Sam then rolled over on to her side & Missy turned to face her.**

"Can I get your number?" Sam asked.

"Why'd you ask?"

"You're back for good, right?"

"For the foreseeable future, yeah."

"Then let's be friends-with-benefits."

"Ok, I'd like that."

"If only we didn't need to go back out there."

"I know. I'm kinda tired."

"Me too," she said, then got up. Missy got up too & they both got dressed as they talked.

"Would you wanna walk me home?"

"Sure, but we can't leave together. It'd be suspicious."

"True. Hey, what if you accidentally leave your vest here in the apartment, go down to the lobby & wait for me, then I'll notice you left it & go after you on my way home, then we'll go back to my place."

"What about your folks?"

"My father's out of town for the weekend, so I have the place for myself."

"And if he comes back early, we can always go back to  _my_  place & have a 3-way with my twin sister."

"You're joking..."

"Nope," Sam said, then smacked her ass again.

"Sounds like fun," Missy said, pulling up her jeans, then gave Sam a smack on her ass.

"Really? God, you're a slut."

"You love it."

"Yep, I do," she said, then gave Missy a peck on the lips.

**They then went back out to the party.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


End file.
